disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
John Ratzenberger
John Deszo Ratzenberger is an American actor, voice actor, and entrepreneur who is best known for his role as Cliff Clavin on the NBC sitcom Cheers. He reprised this role for the special Mickey's 60th Birthday. He has also voiced many characters in all the Pixar features, with at least one performance on a Disney live-action film. Disney Roles Filmography *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) - Major Bren Derlin *''Mickey's 60th Birthday'' (1988) - Cliff Clavin *''Toy Story'' (1995) - voice of Hamm *''That Darn Cat'' (1997) - Dusty *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) - voice of P.T. Flea *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) - reprises his role of Hamm *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) - voice of the Abominable Snowman *''Spirited Away'' (2001) - voice of the Assistant Manager *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) - voice of Moonfish school ("Charade fish") *''The Incredibles'' (2004) - voice of The Underminer *''Cars'' (2006) - voice of Mack, Hamm the Piggy Car , Abominable Snowplow and P.T. Flea Car *''Ratatouille'' (2007) - voice of Mustafa *''WALL-E'' (2008) - voice of John *''Up'' (2009) - voice of Construction Foreman Tom *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) - reprises his role of Hamm *''Cars 2'' (2011) - reprises his role of Mack *''Brave'' (2012) - Gordon *''Monsters University'' (2013) - reprises his role of the Abominable Snowman *''Planes'' (2013) - Harland *''Super Buddies'' (2013) - Gramps Livingstone *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014) - Corn Festival Motel Owner *''Inside Out'' (2015) - Fritz *''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) - Earl *''Finding Dory (2016) - reprises his role of the Moonfish school (''Charade fish) * Cars 3 (2017) - reprises his role of Mack *''Coco'' (2017) - TBA *''Toy Story 4'' (2018) - reprises his role of Hamm Video Games *''Toy Story Animated Storybook'' (1996) - Hamm *''Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure'' (2003) - Hamm *''The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer'' (2005) - The Underminer *''Cars: The Video Game'' (2006) - Mack *''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' - Mack *''Cars Race-O-Rama'' (2009) - Mack *''Toy Story 3: The Video Game'' (2010) - Hamm *''Kinect Rush: A Disney Pixar Adventure'' (2012) - Hamm *''Disney INFINITY'' (2013) - Hamm Television *''8 Simple Rules'' - Fred Doyle Character Roles Hamm3.jpg|Hamm P.T._Flea.jpg|P.T. Flea Monsters-Inc-Abominable-Snowman.jpg|Yeti Moonfish.jpg|Moonfish Underminer.jpg|The Underminer Mack.png|Mack Mustafa_ratatouille.png|Mustafa johnWall-E.jpg|John Constructionforemantom.png|Construction Foreman Tom brave_gordon_0.jpg|Gordon fritz.png|Fritz earl.png|Earl cliff-clavin.jpg|Cliff Clavin (Mickey's 60th Birthday) Gallery Ratzenbanner.jpg Trivia * Ratzenberger has been in every full-length Pixar film to date. **This is very similar to Stan Lee's cameos in the Marvel Films. *His favorite role is P.T. Flea from A Bug's Life. *The running gag in which John Ratzenberger portrays at least one character in every Pixar movie is referenced during the end credits of the movie Cars; where Mack watches the Cars-parodies of previous Pixar movies, and he thinks that whoever did the voice of Hamm, P.T. Flea, and the Yeti (all in car form) were great actors until he realized it was the same voice actor in all those movies and wonders, "What kind of a cut-rate production is this?" Category:Males Category:Actors Category:American actors Category:Voice actors Category:American voice actors Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Pixar Category:Toy Story Category:A Bug's Life Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Incredibles Category:Cars Category:Ratatouille Category:WALL-E Category:Up Category:Brave Category:Monsters University Category:Planes (film) Category:Air Buddies Category:Inside Out Category:The Good Dinosaur Category:Star Wars Category:That Darn Cat! Category:Studio Ghibli Category:People from Connecticut